Ainz vs Lelouch
by BigBenEco
Summary: I throw Ainz into the world of Code Geass (the anime), while technically a crossover, I am an Ainz over Lelouch kind of guy, so the story is more about Ainz being better and cool, so I stuck it here :3
1. The Call

**Note From the Author: Strait to the point, I am just going to write down whatever comes to mind, No planning, no revising, minimal editing. I am stuck on my other story because I am trying to perfect it, but I haven't published anything in a while, which bugs me. While this is a crossover story, I am an Ainz over Lelouch kind of guy, soo... yeah. That's why it's here. Prepare for some run on sentences, lol.**

 **I own neither show and nothing here should be mistaken as being anything other than fan fiction, derp.**

* * *

Prolog: The call.

Ahead of Demiurge, two maids opened the two massive doors ahead of him. The natural majestic nature of it all was proof that over the months after the guild had been transported to this mysterious world, the glory of The Great Tomb of Nazarick was as bright as ever. As Demiurge passed through the door, he took note of two things. He hadn't come to visit Momonga-sama in-

 _I mean, Ainz-sama._

Demiurge reminded himself. He hadn't talked with the supreme being since Ainz last corrected Demiurge, but that was through messaging and a bulky file full of details. This will be the first time Demiurge would get to see Ainz since nearly the beginning of this whole operation. Since his last visit, two things had changed. Ainz office had constant noise as various inhabitants were busy working, and the maids no longer was announcing anyone visiting, people just came in as they pleased.

Albedo had gossiped and complained about it to Demiurge, him being the only one smart enough to understand her plight. This reorganization was no longer showing Ainz the respect he deserves, and while Demiurge agreed, it may be a necessary evil for the time being as they familiarize and establish the guild within this new world. But as Ainz pointed out, this new 'central hub' idea had several major benefits. Demiurge remembered his master's words clearly:

"First of all, in order to pull off this operation, we need to maximize our efforts. Not just working harder, but to works smarter, to collaborate and talk with extreme effectiveness. With all the critical components in one room, whenever something crucial comes up that needs discussing, we will already be in one room ready to discuss the issue. Not just that, but at a fundamental level this also means that by the nature of this system, information will be shared almost instantly with anyone who needs it, especially me if it is something critical we need to know, discuss, or make a choice on. Lastly, by skipping some formalities we can speed up this process so no time is wasted. We are already behind and already lost one opportunity, we mustn't let ourselves trip over such minor things."

 _Brilliant!_ Demiurge chirped, even though it was just a memory.

Because of this reorganization, Ainz main office had become 5 offices in one. Ainz and the Treasury worked closely together, with Albedo's assistance. There was information gathering, a special operations team, and so on. The main purpose was to get a bearing on this worlds technology, how Ainz Ooal Gown measured up, and be ready to fund and supply for future operations once the guild would announce itself. A bit of energy found its way into Demiurge's stride as he approached Ainz desk, excited knowing that what he was about to announce was the tipping point, as now the guild would change gears and finally present itself as the one true entity to rule the world. Ainz noticed Demiurge approach, and finished his last remark to Mare before settling down, hands folded on the table, ready to receive Demiurge's update, with Albedo and Mare on either side of Ainz also waiting. Ainz spoke first, trying to skip the impulsive nature of the NPC's to pause and bow to him.

"What do you have to report, Demiurge?"

"I am most pleased to inform you that operation 'Day of the Dead' is a go, my lord."

Demiurge still bowed a bit, with one arm gracefully crossing in front. Ainz stayed still, as far as anyone could tell, and stayed like this for a second or two before leaning back in his chair and bringing a hand up to his chin. The lights of his eyes went out as he questioned Demiurge.

"Everything is ready?"

"Indeed."

"Including the 'Zero' amendments?"

"Yes, I have made the changes to my plans as you instructed. Thank you for-"

"What about the preflight checklist?"

Demiurge paused for a bit, but he could even see Albedo wanting and expecting as well.

 _Right, no time for basking in Ainz's glory~_

Without further delay, Demiurge brought up the clipboard in his other hand.

"Everything is ready, my lord."

" _ **Excellent!**_ "

Suddenly the room went quiet as everyone started to silently choke. As Ainz got out of his chair, no one else moved. Everyone was paralyzed by an intense pressure. The floor guardians were the only ones who recognized the sensation, it was like the feeling they had back when they first pledged their fidelity to him when they first arrived. But this time, it was much more intense. As Ainz kept walking, heading out of the room to where Demiurge temporary lab was, the NPC realized that this was not a time to stay still. This was the feeling of Ainz Ooal Gown, the feeling of his strength and determination now that the guild was moving onto the next phase. They could tell, Ainz was very happy right now. Demiurge knew he should feel very proud right now, but he and the other NPC's were all busy trying to muster up the strength to just move again, much less the strength to follow after Ainz now as he teased everyone with his power. Ainz hadn't noticed no one had started to follow him as his mind race in a panic, all the while, his calming aura kept triggering as a side effect of being undead

 _Crap, crap, crap! [Calm] I knew this day would come! [Calm] Now is the time I have to make first contact. Why am I so scared! [Calm] I've been practicing for almost 3 or 4 months now, I even reorganized Nazarick a bit so I could keep practicing while working, talking shouldn't be this hard! [Calm] I need to relax. I've been spying on the royal family long enough, they've provided plenty of data. I just need to act regal like them and everything will work out. ... yeah. Wait, why is my [Despair Aura II: Panic] active?! [Calm]_

Eventually Ainz turned around to everyone, his power still flowing.

" _ **Coming?**_ "

Everyone nodded and followed after him, but no one spoke a word the whole walk to the lab. The walk seem to take forever, despite Ainz opening up a gate to the ice floor. Coming out of the gate, Ainz and everyone was met with bays of computer and dismantled Knightmare Frames, the cold working to keep the computers running at top speed without burning up. Demiurge had found ways to push the technology to its limits, with the help of Ainz knowledge of similar but more advanced technology. With all the hardware running, only one thing concerned the group. In one ice cave sat CZ2128 Delta, connected to her own bank of computers, her body partly dismantled. Altho not a computer, but rather an automaton with no circuitry, her brain still interacted with her body with a magical electromechanical spinal cord, which acted as her main interface other than her missing eye.

Ainz did not bother asking if she was ready, knowing full well everything was done and that she knew what she would be in for as they went through the checklist. Eventually, it was time. As Ainz casted some antispy spells and scrolls and then as instructed, CZ2128 Delta began to make the phone call. Her body acting as the phone, but her mind acting as the anti-detection, anti-hack software that would protect this call.

Kaname Ohgi, the unspoken second in command after suggesting Zero be made the rebel's new leader, sat in his temporary room. It had been a busy few days. After doing the impossible, their group had started to gain some attention. More importantly, they had started to get funding and donated equipment. After just receiving their mobile base and Knightmare frames that night, there was naturally some celebration. Ohgi was tired, but being the group's main point of contact with their supporters, he had to be on the ready for any calls. It was pretty late, too late to take a shower, so Ohgi figured no one would call at this time of night. Ohgi turned off all the lights, walking past his desk, and sat on his makeshift bed. Tired, he let himself lean and fall over, his head landing on the pillow. As he started to let all the excitement and stress flow out of his body as he relaxed and got ready to fall asleep, the phone rang.

"Now who would be calling at this time of night?"

Tired, Ohgi simply reached onto his desk to grab the communicator and brought it to his ear.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?"

Being an upstanding citizen in the past, Ohgi knew how to hold a polite phone call without revealing any details about his organization, in case someone other than their supporter would call. Naturally, he was speaking Britannia, in this day and age, it was a very common language. But most supporters preferred to keep using Japanese, a type of insult to the Britannian empire. The voice on the other side of the phone was deep but very soothing, and his Japanese was perfect.

"Good evening. Sorry for calling you so late, but I'm glad you picked up. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Ohgi was amused by how polite and concerning the voice was, but he wasn't stupid enough to not notice that his question had been avoided.

"No, no. I wasn't doing anything important. But it is pretty late, so..."

Ohgi still wanted to progress the conversation, getting the small talk over with, but naturally, he needed to know the nature of the call. He needed information, should he be Ohgi the missing teacher that someone mistakenly dialed his number, or unnamed contact point for the rebels? He needed information, but given the polite nature of the call, he didn't want to be rude by trying to be either direct, or the only one making demands. Not sure how to progress, the call quickly lost its professionality. Thankfully the voice was able to pick up on the clue.

"Ah yes, I'll be quick about this. I am a member of a significant group, and I and my organization has noticed the recent activities of your group. You do know what I am talking about right?"

"That I do, thank you for calling us." _It seems they're trying to play it safe too, in case anyone is eavesdropping, since they're not mentioning anything specific. Do they know we record these call?_ "We are still growing and reorganizing after going under new management, but as you have seen, our new methods are generating greater results, and looking to the future, it looks like this may become a habit for us."

"That is very comforting to hear. I appre-, I mean, we appreciate what you're trying to do, and have found a lot of promise in your abilities. My organization would like to donate to the cause."

"You would like to make a donation?"

Ohgi, knowing the procedure, got out of bed. Leaving the lights off, he had started to turn on the screens to his already active computer.

"Give me a moment, and I'll-"

"No need for that. We already have your routing number, the deposit has already been made, I just needed to confirm who you were."

"Already?" _How could the already have that? Have they donated to use before? Why are they calling if they already did?_

Despite not needing the computer anymore, Ohgi still had to deal with the bootup process of the computer screens, and since he was already standing up, he sat down at his foldable chair, planning to see if he could find the value of the donation.

"The real reason we are calling you tonight is to see if we could arrange something more significant."

"Arrange something?"

Ohgi had to look away as the screen finally booted and flashed on, blinding him for a bit as his eyes had to see the bright screen in his dark room.

"Yes, possibly a meeting or a joint operation."

Ohgi was surprised, given the secret nature of the illegal operation that was terrorism, while a meeting was a lot to ask for because of the danger it brought, a joint operation is something of a completely different nature. If they were willing to get their hands dirty as well, this group could certainly be better trusted over most other groups.

"I see. Well I'll need to collect a bit of information so I can bring up this topic with everyone else tomorrow, and from there we should be able to make the necessary plans."

"Well, we are grateful for taking the idea under consideration. You should find an envelope with all the information you need has been laid beneath your keyboard. We hope you have a good night Ohgi, and we wish to hear back from you within the week letting us know of your decision."

"Wait-"

The line went dead. Ohgi was confused, how could they know his name? Now that his eyes were ready, he checked his computer. The computer only said that the connection was lost, but checking the history trying to find the recording, the latest entry caller ID only read 'ERROR' which surprised Ohgi. Spooked a bit by the nature of the call, Ohgi lifted up his keyboard. To his horror, there was indeed a letter. The paper envelope had a bit of a yellow tinge to it, as if it was ancient. The back of it faced upward, with the note "For Zero's Eyes Only" written beautifully, made of what looked to be fold foil. Not only that, but the entire envelope had a decorative gold foil design around the perimeter, with small gems encrusted into the design. There were drawing of dragons, elves, undead, and plants, all crawling around the border in one fluid and elegant pattern. Ohgi had never seen anything so beautiful or flamboyant, figuring that this is what royal letters must look like. Ohgi mouth hug open as he traced a red ribbon that made a cross around the envelope.

Ohgi turned the envelope over in his hands, finding a similar artistic pattern covered the front. A warning on the lip notifying anyone holding it that the message would fade away after being opened for 5 minutes. Ohgi images that the text would fade away like invisible ink, or something of a similar nature. Beneath the warning where the red ribbon should cross and tie together, a wax seal was put over just where one would open the letter. Stamped into the wax seal was a symbol that Ohig didn't recognize, but found impressive how elaborate it looked. To him, the Emblem for the guild look like a flaming sword with wings, was the best he could describe. The entire presentation just by the envelope itself was beyond words and it terrified him.

 _How could they sneak this in?_

Ohgi knew what needed to be done tomorrow once he had the opportunity to bring it up. Before going to bed, Ohgi interfaced with the computer a while longer, bringing up another program to look at the their bank statement. He initially was going to skip the overview page and go straight to the history tab to find the exact amount, but the size of the font on the overview page caught his attention. No... not the font size, it was the amount of new zeros added to their summary. Ohgi physically choked on nothing as he started to stare. For a while he had to sit there counting the zero, not really sure what he was looking at. Desperate, Ohgi went to the history tab to look at the donation. There he could really face reality as the number stared back at him. Shaking, Ohgi slowly turned off the screen and went to bed, with nothing really going through his mind do to the aftermath of the shock.


	2. The Letter

It had been a few days from the hostage crisis and the announcement of the 'Black Nights' of justice, so the most current operations were just supply operations to get organized as more people joined their cause. So things were still easy going with nothing too critical going on. Zero would stop by every afternoon to double check the paperwork and the supplies, trying to account for the excess spending. Ohgi had mentioned to him that there was something important he needed to discuss with everyone, and he needed Zero to be there. It was only the next day, but everyone had gathered in the main room of their mobile base. Ohgi stood by the door as he waited for everyone to come in, after a while when it looked like just the core members had gathered, Ohgi collected his nerves.

"Ok, I think that is everyone one." Ohgi rubbed the back of his head as he headed to the last open spot at the table. Zero being the mastermind that he is, was quick to progress the conversation.

"Alright, Ohgi, now that we are all here, what is it you wanted to discuss? You made it sound very important."

Ohig nodded. "it, it is. It's about our supporters."

Shinichiro Tamaki (annoying, dumb, but passionate redheaded guy) was quick to interrupt "Eh? What about them. People love us!"

"I'm not talking about them, I am talking about our unspoken sponsors."

Kallen Kozuki, their best warrior, also pitched in. "Like the Kyoto house?" Everyone looked to Zero, worried about the major funding Kyoto had recently given them. Zero, in turn, responded without missing a beat.

"The Kyoto house were very generous but asked to meet us. This should already be worked out, has something change, Ohgi?"

"No, I mean yes, no I uh. Nothing has changed with the Kyoto house, this is about something else."

"Oh?" Zero mused, no longer slouching.

"We, we got another similar request."

Shinichiro interrupted again with enthusiasm, "Really? Sweet! Who is it this time?!"

"I ah, I don't know yet."

"You don't know!? Then how do you know we can trust them?!"

Kallen scoffed at Shinichiro "Well that was a quick change of opinion."

"Eey, shut it!"

Zero was interested, his authority was enough to silence everyone as he continued the question at hand. "You don't know? What do you mean? And what is concerning you, it sounds like you're thinking of other things."

"Sorry, it was last night. I didn't get much sleep. It, it was a late call."

"From these unknown supporters?"

"Yeah, they made a very, very generous donation."

"Did they have any demands?"

"They wish to organize a meetup, or a possible joint operation."

"Joint operation? So something like the Japanese Liberation Front?"

"I can't say, but I don't think it's them."

"Why do you think that?

"Well, their donation wasn't normal."

"How so?"

Ohgi paused for a bit, and swallowed, it looked almost as if a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"T-t-ten-"

Ohgi got ready to try again, but Zero thought he heard enough and started asking. "Tennn? Ten thousand?" Zero paused, but decided to push it a bit further by suggesting something a bit silly, "Ten mill-"

"Billion, t-ten billion, sir!"

The room went quiet. Ohgi could feel everyone staring hard at him. No one knew how to respond. The first one to break the silence was Zero. "Billion? How do you-"

"It's not just that sir, but there's this. They somehow manage to sneak this into my room the other day."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Ohgi pulled out the envelope from under his shirt. As Ohgi got close and stretched over the table to hand Zero the envelope, everyone's eyes were on it to just get a look at first, but without too much effort, everyone was fixated on it as the gold trim, the art, and the jewels caught their eyes.

Zero held it in his hand for a bit before turning it over a few times, reading out loud the few words on it, then putting it gently down. Everyone continued to gawk at it and people started to talk while Zero brought up a hand to think.

 _I've never seen a letter like this before. I don't think I've ever seen royal letters or decrees as decorated as this, what kind of organization is this? Did they really give us 10 Billion!? Very few companies and fewer nations could afford to just give that kind of money away. There aren't any major Japanese companies that could do this without being noticed, unless they were just about to fold. Perhaps they wish to offer us their services. But, what if it's just Britannia. A trick to lure us out? That wouldn't make sense. Sure it is plenty of money to twist our hands and make us have to meet with them, but no way could someone other than the king be permitted to allow for the sacrifice of so much. And we couldn't have gotten that much attention from the empire already, so much that they would feel the need to prioritize our extermination. It just doesn't make sense! And then there is this letter! Above and beyond! Not to mention they could manage to sneak it in, that means they know how to reach or hurt us, the bastards! But... I don't have enough information, this letter is the key... But it could be a trap. Poisoned perhaps. No that would me they wasted all that money... unless the wanted to make sure the letter would be opened._

All of these thoughts happened in a split second, and Zero continued to analyze the situation from a thousand different angles. Only a few seconds it took, but nothing, there was far too many contradictions to figure out if it was a trap or not.

Meanwhile, an overlord mage was simply trying to figure out how to trick a demon god to repeat himself, trying to understand the explanation of these Knightmare Frames.

Eventually Zero figure his best bet would be to open the letter. As he came to his senses, Zero realized there was yelling going on.

"What's all the commotion about?"

Shinichiro being the loudest was the first to dominate the crowd and respond to the question. "Zero! This letter is bad news man! I took out my phone so I could get a picture of it, it being cool looking and all, but it's like a ghost man! It doesn't show up!" By this time other people had their phones out and were also confirming and discussing the phenomenon. Zero panicked mentally for a bit, forgetting he had his own phone he reached out for Shinichiro to hand over his phone so zero could see himself. Behind his mask, Lelouch's eye went wide as he held the phone's camera point blank at the letter sitting right in front of him, and on the screen, he saw only the table. Not even a shadow of the letter showing where it may have been laid. Curious, just testing the water, Lelouch took a picture. The click sound caught everyone's attention to see what Zero was doing. A moment later the screen went dead, electricity surged all around the device as it was fried. Surprised by this, Lelouch flinched, tossing the phone over the table. There, in mid-air, the phone slowed down as if time itself had stopped. It was as if it was just floating for a second in front of everyone there, before a black orb with a purple tinge erupted from the center of the phone, swallowing it before holding its shape. The lights in the mobile base flicked for a bit as the orb continued to float mid-air, pulsing as if desperately containing explosions, while a cosmic belt of purple lightning flicked in and out of existence around the orb danced around it just as lighting would if it was shorting itself out. After a second, the ring of lighting collapsed, and so too did the orb, with nothing left, the phone was no more.

The lights of the mobile base returned to normal and everyone was frozen, unable to speak after seeing something so bizarre. Shinichiro was the first to recover. "What the hell was that!? That thing took my phone!" Despite standing up, yelling at the empty space the phone once occupied, everyone else was still frozen for a while longer. A second passed and an idea popped into Lelouch's mind, and he turned his gaze to look at C2 who was watching from above. To his surprise, she too was stunned, mouth hanging open, and eyes narrowed. (anyone noticed the pun, lol, I'm a horrible writer)

 _She seems just as clueless as the rest of us._

Zero coughed to get everyone's attention. "Sorry about that Tamaki. We'll get you a new phone since it seems like our budget can afford it." Zero double checks himself by turning to look at Ohgi once again, who nods in confirmation.

Shinichiro had another outburst. "Afford it?! Hell, we could by our own nation with 10 Billion!"

Kallen, getting her mind back working order was able to respond. "Yeah, but if we blow all our money on a nation, we won't have any more to fund our army, and Britannia will just conquer us all over again."

Shinichiro deflated a bit, seeing how big of a hole his idea had, only to be saved by Zero.

"I think we should open and read this letter. Does anyone object?" No one objected. "Could we get a recording going, I am going to read out parts of the letting that I think are safe to read."

It took only a minute, but soon they were ready. While Lelouch would normally slip a knife under the edge and cut right through the ribbon, the value of the envelope made him handle it with care, first picking at the wax seal, a challenge with gloves on, but no one else wanted to take the honor. As soon as he was able to get a nail under the wax, it popped off with surprising ease, almost jumping off. It may have done just that, because the ribbon instantly undid itself and fell to the table, and the front popped open. Everyone jump as a voice came from what sounded like the letter spoke. It was the voice of a young cute girl in Japanese.

"Timer Started!"

Everyone was almost caught off guard by the oddly cute voice, but was woken up went the same black orb had returned to confiscate their tape recorder, adding a creepy tone to the start of the letter from having the light flicker off just libe before. They couldn't delay and Zero began to read the beautifully written and decorated letter out loud, no time to marvel at it.

" _To Zero and The Order of the Black Knights,"_

" _On behalf of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, we hope this letter finds you well. We wish to congratulate you on your recent achievements, the public announcement of your order, and we applaud you for taking the first few steps into becoming something bigger."_

" _We of Ainz Ooal Gown would like to formally invite you, Zero and your chosen few from The Order of the Black Knights, to a private reception coming this Sunday to discuss the future of not only Japan, but of the world. Since we will be seeing and hearing much of each other in the months and years to come, this will be a great opportunity to get to know each other before the media has a chance skew our perspective of one another. You can expect many benefits beyond imagination should the night go well."_

" _To attend, you simply must arrive at the old park hidden in the east 24th ward of the devastated cityscape, no later than 7 at night. Food will be provided before talks begin. We hope you and your order will attendant, and may fate be fortunate to you."_

" _Best regards,"_

" _~Ainz Ooal Gown,_

 _Ruler of The Great Tomb of Nazarick,_

 _Leader of the 41 Supreme Beings,_

 _Overlord of Death,_

 _Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown."_

After reading, Zero remained still for a bit, trying to absorb it all. Somewhere in the distance an overlord mage was trying to suffocate himself in his pillow, ashamed for making such an embarrassing letter, forced to because a succubus and demon god wanted to proofread it.

Zero noticed Shinichiro had started to point at the letter in his hand. Taking another guess, Zero turn the page around. The back was different. Rather than gentle writing and gold fold designs, the black was a mix of black ink and blood, in circles and an unknown rune language. Not only that, but the text and various symbols were slowly turning following the various magic circles. A similar design could be found on the inside of the envelope now that Zero checked on it. Unbeknownst to them, the letter and envelope were repurposed scrolls.

Zero didn't know what to make of it, as he went back to the front, double checking and committing the details to memory. Making note of how formal and polite the tone of the letter was, finding it very professional. The only annoying detail was the letter had a tone that already assumed that he and the order were going to attend no matter what. He wasn't sure if it was because they were confident because of the money, or because of the presentation of this letter, or both. Then there was the last part that that held Lelouch's mind the longest. Lelouch didn't know what The Great Tomb of Nazarick was and found it a bit showy to have a guild in his name. But the other two title had Lelouch and the others really interested. Lelouch could hear others asking and discussing what it meant to be a supreme being, who were these supreme beings, and why were they contacting him. Not only that, but then there is the other title, Overlord of Death. Who in their right mind we have such a title? While no one wanted to fully believe it, nor could they truly understand it just yet, but no one tried to reject it since nothing more realistic could explain the letter, the craftsmanship, or the crazy amount of money they received.

Everyone jumped when the message spoke once again, in the same cute voice of an unknown girl.

"Time's Up!"

And with that, the letter, envelope, and even the ribbon shattered into blue flakes in Zero's hands, floating upwards as the flakes disintegrated into sparks which in turn dissolve into nothing. Once again, everyone was left speechless as now there was nothing left of the letter. Soon only wails of surprise could be heard, as people walked out, trying to clear their minds of the overwhelming experience they all just had. Zero was quick to make clear two things.

"First of all, we do not speak more about this until after the dinner, even with all of us as witnesses, I don't think a single person will believe what we just say today. And second, we are attending this dinner. I don't know what they have planned for us, but we would be fools not to investigate this further!"

That same night, Lelouch started to organize and inform who he wanted to bring, and to send out scouts to locate the park. Still stunned, Lelouch got home too late to be able to take a shower to relax before Nunnally would be there. Once home, Nunnally could sense something, noticing Lelouch wasn't his usual bright self.

"What's wrong niichan?" Nunnally tried to use the new cute honorific she learned to cheer him up. To her horror, Lelouch continued to breathe in slow deep breaths.

"I... I saw something. Something that, that I can't explain today. Do, do you remember, the day you lost your sight."

Nunnally gave Lelouch a worried look. "I do. Why?"

"I, I saw something like that. Something scary. Something, something that I wish I hadn't seen."

Nunnally wanted to push further, to comfort her dearest brother, but before she could think of a polite and supportive response, she could hear her brother shift out of the room. Judging from the sound, Lelouch had bumped into the maid, but didn't apologize as he continued his way to the shower. Nunnally would end up falling asleep before Lelouch would finish hitting the wall and floor of the showing in frustration, the sound being hard to miss. The next morning Nunnally wanted to comfort Lelouch, but it seemed Lelouch had already managed to regain is spirit once again, acting as if nothing had happened the other night and not wanting to make her worry. She was left only to wonder.


	3. The Experiment

**Responses to Reviews**

 **Guest 2: You may be surprised, I have something different in mind when it comes to learning how the geass works, if it works :P**

 **Jeseno Yutrago: You're a genius! I totally see that happening! I'll try to make it happen, though it will take some time.**

 **Paxloria: Stop eating the catnip! :P (Lelouch isn't mad only because I posted the new second chapter just after you made your review, but it is something I think I would have done, would you like to see more mad Lelouch as things start to get nuts?)**

 **skyzeroseven** **you are most certainly right. For the start, rather than repeating the whole first volume of Overlord where they try to settle in, I am making it easy on all of us by pretending that had already happened, and they have spent some time getting ready (hence the study of the royal family as a substitute for Ainz experience he would have had in the original story), so right now Nazarick has all the advantages (and will continue to be ballers for the first bit as everything goes as planned... ). However, in the future, it will be going back to the whole thinking on their feet thing, and naturally well see their flaws, and I want to see how dark I can make this without making it feel unnatural.**

 **BeguellingLight: True, but that would work in any story, Ainz could even do the same thing in the canon world, but that wouldn't be interesting. Struggle is interesting, the fear that there may actually be a threat to our beloved Nazarick, such as other players or world class in the hands of these mindless fools, or in this case, Ainz may be trying to avoid nukes, you know what I mean? Not to mention, Zero/Lelouch could be dangerous considering how smart he is ;)**

 **Lemos: Thank you for noticing, I tried (though I do wish I would have other characters fight and talk so readers can see how everyone feels, but I hate writing petty conversations). Like I say, I am playing this by ear, I don't have any serious goals. For example, I am not sure if I plan for them to work together, or what their personal goals are going to be... actually I think figuring this out will be the topic of this chapter, or whenever the talks happen). I'm just trying to keep it interesting rather than deep. Right now I am basing this on the anime because it is what I remember. I did not watch the 'new' movies, but I am familiar with them and their changes for the new season (actually a spin-off, not actually R3, darn). I actually only just learned of 'Akito the exiled' movie the other night because I use the wiki page to double check name spelling and saw it, don't know much about it. Because of this, I don't know about other Geass users or how to write them. Would you recommend anything?**

 **Actually... Yo, if y'all have recommendations, I'm game. So far it looks like C.C. X Ainz (one-sided? lol), and maybe something about other Geass users. Idk what tho, but it's fun being so casual about this. And why does everyone think world conquest is not an option? I mean, I do have something different in mind but... I still need to figure it out and write it down.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you, I will keep at it!**

* * *

 **3: The Experiment**

When Zero got the call, he was quick to get to his post. All week he had been asking others how they are feeling, probing everyone's mind about the letter. C2 isn't dumb, she pointed out how she thinks Lelouch is just trying to prove to himself what happened that night was real, for he himself doesn't know how to feel about what they just saw. Lelouch is cold and logical, magic was a sarcastic joke before, but right now it was the best explanation they could muster for what they saw. Although, they still were not fully convinced by one piece of magic paper, still thinking a man in a limo would be waiting at the park or something, but just to be sure they had three scouts scoping the one block size park out for the whole week.

Sunday had finally come, and everything was ready. Because there was nothing left to do, everyone was just standing around, in awkward silence. They hadn't planned to move out and attend till 6, but at 5:30 they got word from their scouts that there was movement at the park. Zero and his chosen few had arrived not 30 minutes later, with Kallen, Shinichiro and Kaname Ohgi. The had planned to spy for a few minutes before walking over to the park, but to their surprise, It looked like the park had been rebuilt.

The park was destroyed, just like everything else in the ruined city. The constant bad weather and lack of maintenance meant the park look more like a wasteland than a green spot of hope. The scouts had expected to hear the sound of a car pull up, but what first got their attention was not the sound of rubber on rubble, but the sound of earth moving. By the time had gotten a good look and called in the update, Mare had already remade the park and added some decorative trees. Now that Zero and them were there, the park had been lit up and look more lively than ever, with trees, odd glowing orbs, butterflies, and various flowers overflowing everywhere, with a small path and clearing into the center of the small one block park.

Zero, or rather, C2, was only waiting for the call from Lelouch before heading out. Lelouch on the other hand, had snuck around to the back of the park. The park didn't really have a back, rather the four corners were walls, and you could come in any of the four sides. Surrounding the park looked to be armed guards, in black combat suits armed with rifles. Only really 1 at each corner and 1 in front of each entryway. Zero kept an eye out to make sure no one was looking at the guard at one of the entryways, and he made his approach to them. The guard didn't even move a muscle until zero got close, he only sidestepped and turn, as if expecting Zero and ready to let him in.

 _Perfect, thank you._

Zero mused to himself, taking note that the soldier just gave him the perfect opportunity to use his geass on this soldier without any witnesses. Zero stopped right in front of the soldier and turn to him. The soldier's own body would block the view of the guard on the corner behind him, and in turn Zero's body would do the same to the guard behind himself. With that, Zero open up a viewport in his mask, and activated his Geass.

" _I need your help with my plan. First, can you tell me what you know about the current operation that is happening here?"_

For a moment, the soldier did absolutely nothing, then some gurgling could be heard, but it didn't sound like the guard was choking or anything, it was too quiet. Zero was quick to bring up his defenses, never having seen such a reaction. He continued to eye the guard, and noticed that the black combat suit was made out of dyed leather, no plastic or metal like with typical armor. The helmet wasn't normal, it was more like a modified leather cap, made to look bigger like a helmet, with the face covered and only a slit for the eyes. Out of all the possible explanations that shot across Lelouch's supermind, only one was true, tho he didn't know it. The armor was a fake, a sham. After a bit, Zero didn't know what to do.

"Hello? Are you alright?" No longer using his powers. The guard did nothing but the quiet gurgling could still be heard. And then

" **I don't matter, please, go on ahead. Thank you for coming early**."

The voice was disturbing, almost a struggle and ghostly, and the gurgling continue even while the man talked.

 _Damn it! What the hell is going on! I showed him my Geass! Should I kill him or run? Well, I can't go in without everyone else._

"Have you seen three other people, I can't seem to find my team?"

" **I haven't seen anyone, sorry.** "

"I'll be back in a second, let me take a run around the park to find them."

With that Lelouch retreated. Looking back, Lelouch cursed as he saw the guard turn to go into the park, with another guard coming out to replace him. Probably to report what had just happened, worst case.

 _That wasn't what was suppose to happen. Why did it have no effect on him. It was as if it still wiped his memory but that's all. And that voice, was he sick? Did the geass not work because of that, or was it because of some sort of medication? Damn it!_

With his plan ruined, Zero would just have to go in the normal way, quickly trading spots with C2, and letting her be herself. Questions burning in his mind all the while

* * *

Ainz was walking through the doors to the throne room, accompanied by Abledo, Demiurge, Sebas, and several Homunculus Maids. The maids were running about, following the various last minute commands handed to them by Albedo, trying to make sure tonight would be a night worthy for the supreme being and his guests. Ainz and Demiurge were silent, already having finished what they needed to discuss. Each of them looked a bit different, this was because these four and the maids all were wearing different masks, visors, and glasses. While the major NPCs of Nazarick and Ainz himself were simply wearing various enchanted mask and spectacles to inhibit mind control magic. The maids, however, were giving what looked like plastic mirrors over their eyes, a type of cheap sunglasses that could be bought in bulk. All part of a security detail by order of Ainz Ooal Gown himself.

As the walked into and through the throne room, the first half of the walk to the magnanimous throne was a walk surrounded by various legions of monsters and Nazarick Master Guards, who held up the guild's banner almost making a tunnel for those entering. While their guest had not arrived yet, Nazarick was still beginning the ceremony, as if almost practicing just for its NPCs. As Ainz passed through, the guards would lift their banners to clear the way. The guards were instructed to look up at all times to avoid eye contact. The legions of monsters, demons, demihumans, and undead, found behind the periodically placed master guards; were all kneeling, instructed not to look up to again avoid eye contact, as part of a security concern. But still, a few less civilized inhabitants, mostly some higher level POPs couldn't help but steal a glance of their ruler. To their surprise, Ainz was waving back and forth to them and everyone. Excited, many there forgot their composure and cheered for the supreme one. Ainz would sweat if he could, but this was good practice for him, as he tried to test his regal appearance before others for the first time since they had arrived in this world.

 _It was so much work these first few months! This is all so crazy. Not just Nazarick and the NPCs becoming real, but this new world. It's right on the tipping point of technology and over-industrialization. Not to mention, Mechs! How cool is that! It took us a long time just to get a foot holding on understanding the nature of this world. If it wasn't for the fact that this world is so interconnected and militarized, I would've done something about the skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. But since it wasn't safe yet to reveal our hands in an unknown world, we've been playing it safe, getting data but doing nothing, until now..._

The real test for Ainz before the actual ceremony would be walking through the second half to the throne. Reaching the halfway mark, the last of the Nazarick Master Guards raised their last banner, and now those walking could see the throne, and being so close now the size of the [Throne of Kings] could truly be appreciated and the size made it all that more intimidating. No longer surrounded by the master guard, the floor guardians were now on display, and all of them kneeling. Behind the floor guardians, more creatures knelt, each representing their floor and floor guardians. The Pleiades Maids were also there, closer towards the steps. On the steps, more royal guards stood, in bulk. The small legion was a show of military force, to make the throne region seem less empty, but none stood on the top final step. This was the level where the throne and Ainz would reside, above all others.

As Ainz continued to walk through to this second half of the room, he would switch things up. He stopped to turn and approach the first floor guardian who knelt to the side of him, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Sensing a mighty presence before her, she wanted to look up, but Ainz word was law, until~

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, mighty and majestic floor guardian of the first, second, and third floor, would you please look up."

She did so, trying not to shake or go to fast. She wanted to yell yes, with her usual energy and excitement, so happy for the compliments she had received. However, Ainz tone was special tonight, it carried much greater weight with it, the true voice of a king. She wouldn't dare to offend the supreme one by acting so casually at such a formal get-together. The pleasure of his glorious presence and charming regal attitude both intimidated and terrified her, and Ainz hadn't even activated is Despair auras. It was his presence alone and the way that he addressed her that made it so difficult for her to look up to her master. Despite being one of the more rotten and twisted of creations in Nazarick, it was a difficult challenge to make eye contact with Ainz, but she did.

Ainz, using the one hand that didn't hold his Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he swept his arm majestically across as he started to thank her for her service, diligence, and loyalty. He moved his free hand all the while he talked, making gracious jesters that added all the more weight and flavor to his words of thanks and appreciation. This was Ainz test for himself, as he put his knowledge and practice to the test. To everyone's surprise, even Ainz, he managed to pull it off. No, not just pull it off, he did it so well, that the pressure of his presence was too much for Shalltear, who was visibly trembling. Ainz wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but since she wasn't capable of saying thank you or any reply, Ainz simply gave her a nod of the head before moving onto the next person. The pattern repeated, Ainz being the only one talking the whole time.

 _Thank goodness Demiurge's experiments with CZ2128 Delta was able to let us surf their web at high speed. Getting data through the net is so much faster than with Honzos. But now we can concentrate our efforts and actually know what we are doing. Sure it was months of work, but I still made everyone only work 8 hours each day. I don't think I could stand to work 24 hours, much less the still living NPCs. Since I didn't need to sleep, I had tons of practice replicating how royalty move. Though, I did do some creative research to see how movies and games show off royalty. If everyone could see me now, I'm waving and acknowledging my friend's creation like a real king, it's like I actually know what I'm doing. Touch-Me-Sama if only you were here..._

Ainz's happy thoughts of what the it would be like to be with his friends again was interrupted by emotion suppression effect that still new to him. _Damn!_ Still new to all this, so far this powers was still perceived as only a curse, ignoring the few times it saved him in front of the floor guardians so far.

Ainz continued to thank the Floor Guardians, Even Victim, Pandora's Actor, and 'the mindless' Gargantua were there. Gargantua was far too big to be in the room, so Ainz had used a temporary duplication scroll to make two [Mirror of Remote Viewing] so that Gargantua could be virtually there. Gargantua was originally a gift, and had no preprogrammed personality, but in the short time Ainz spent with it to get the spell set up, Nazarick's Strategic Siege Golem had adopted some minor behaviors that set it aside from the usual mindless POPs. Ainz got the idea that the two kids, Mare and Aura; who didn't work because Ainz was against the concept of child labor when they were still only doing intelligence gathering mostly through paperwork, these two might have spent their free time trying to train Gargantua and slowly giving it... her, a personality. The only confirming evidence was how Gargantua was somewhat timid if not blushing at the idea of Ainz taking the time to set up this spell so she could also participate. So when Ainz thanked her too through the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] she too could feel his great presence. After thanking the Pleiades Maids, Ainz asked Victim accompany him, as he, Demiurge, Albedo, and Sebas ascended to the throne. In one majestic motion, Ainz spun around, fluffed his robe with a flick of his arms, and sat down. The room was filled with cheers.

Now, they wait.

It wasn't long before Demiurge brought a hand up, as if receiving a message.

"Ainz, it looks like our trap has yielded some results. One of the officers of the 9 Lives Company has made contact with Zero and is ready to report."

"Hmm. Very well, tell Aureole Omega to send him to stand before me."

Demiurge sent the order, and it wasn't more than a minute before a man in a black combat suit was teleported below the steps. The man kneeled before being addressed by Ainz.

"You may look up. Remove your helmet and tell me what you have to report."

The man did so. Removing the helmet, which was a simple leather hat, died black and modified so the face was covered. With his head uncovered, the man was revealed. The man was a level 20 Zombie, the extra levels were due to points being added in the scholar job to make the zombie intelligent enough for Ainz needs. His head was half missing, almost cut straight down the middle, but the jaw was whole. It was gory, and Ainz would have felt sick making him if he was still human. Still, looking at the zombie was disturbing. not because of its grotest nature, but rather, Ainz gave him an eyeball. An eye much like Shalltear's, if not exactly like hers. On the half of his forehead that remained, a number "6" was burned in Yggdrasils usual font. The other half, two slugs of different colors with eyeballs for heads sat in the empty space of the missing half of the head. The light slimy blue and green slug was gurgling.

" **Yes, your majesty. I, Six, made contact was zero just now. Zero was attempting to possibly sneak in. Using his Geass, he asked for information as part of a larger plan.** "

"Thank you for doing this for me Six."

" **No, Thank you. We live to serve the supreme one. As you had mentioned, lord Ainz, the Geass had no effect on myself.** "

Excited, Demiurge commented on the results.

"It seems you were right, Ainz-sama. The [Mind-affect Immunity] of undead creatures inhibits the power of the Geass."

"Hmm... what about the reflective visor?"

" **Again, it is as you foretold. The red spy slug is unaffected, the reflective spectacle was enough to protect it. Not only that, but even the prediction about reflectivity was right. The green spy slug who was instructed to watch the reflective spectacle was indeed affected by the Geass.** "

The room was filled with awes as all of Ainz's possible tests were executed in one motion, and all predictions were proven true. Albedo was smiling and blushing, enjoying the rare opportunity Ainz greatness being witnessed by everyone.

"This is great to hear Ainz-sama. What will we do now-"

" _How disappointing..._ Oh, sorry Albedo, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No no, worry not. But what has you feeling so low, my lord?"

Albedo cupped her hands together, leaning towards him with concern, her breasts acting as a momentary distraction as they were pushed forward. Taking a moment, Ainz answered her pleading stare.

"It's what me and Demiurge were talking about just before we got here. It's good to hear that all of our precautions will work out, but in case they didn't we had already prepared a myriad of contingency plans for different results."

Demiurge scoffed, before taking a turn speaking.

"We were even making worst case scenario plans should this Geass be as powerful as a world class item."

Ainz gave a confirming nod before continuing.

"Yes, but with this information, that isn't looking to be the case. The power of the Geass is still constrained to basic race and class traits it seems like. Not to mention the single use limit. If it was all powerful, and one-time use I thought it would be like world class item. But if basic race traits and low-class sunglasses are enough to impede its power, I don't think I would be confident classifying it as a high-class item. If it was more like a spell, then it's the same thing. It could have the potential to be at least 9th tier since it has no charge time, but such severe limitations and weaknesses, I'm not sure if third tier is too high of an appraisal either."

Ainz noticed he had everyone's attention, everyone enjoying the belittling of these possible threats.

"Oh sorry, I was strategizing again. Six, could you please return to the park, inform the others in your squad that the primary objective has been completed and that their current mission is to continue to keep civilians out."

" **Your will be done, my lord.** "

Now armed with this information, Ainz removed his enchanted mask, and gave the order that it was safe to use their new Nazarick issued and designed visors. Keeping this simple, most visors were made to match eye color, even with the twins multicolored glasses. Albedo was one of the few who had visions of a different color, choosing to go with black, and to have hers thinner to cover less of her face. Shalltear, didn't need hers as much being undead, but she kept hers. Hers was actually on a rod to hold up to her eyes, as part of a fashion statement to go with her gothic theme. Demiurge's glasses had the needed enchantment so he was safe. The Pleiades and Sebas all had silver and matching visors.

Again, they waited for a while.

It wasn't long before the royal mood from before was no more, and everyone was starting to get antsy. The awkward silence had kill the overwhelming presence Ainz once had, and now there was less of a need to stay professional as Shalltear finally yawn. Ainz noticed Albedo was shaking a bit.

"Albedo, is something wrong?"

"How dare they, how dare they make the mighty Ainz Ooal Gown wait!"

"It can't be helped."

"But Ainz-sama, these ungrateful lower lifeforms should be offering their lives to you, they are undeserving of the honor of sharing a dinner with you!"

"Uh, that may be true, but they don't know any better. We must first treat them as equals if they are to feel comfortable approaching us."

"But what of the money we gave them. Wasn't it enough to interest them."

"This is more than about money. Granted we should have given them plenty. Actually, maybe too much, but what done is done. It's not like we actually lost anything, with the level of technology in this world, it's easy just to make virtual money thanks to CZ2128 Delta's modifications that Demiurge made. Although, in the future we shouldn't just make money, unless we intend to send the economy crashing."

"Of course Ainz-sama."

"Hmm... I sense you still have your concerns."

"You truly are able to see my heart sure, it is true."

"You don't like these humans, or humans in general. It's not just you though, is it?" Ainz turned to look over the other guardians who all confirmed his suspicion. It wasn't really a suspssion since Ainz had already done his research on the NPCs. In fact, at this point, most of what Ainz would say was preplanned. Ainz stood up and held out one arm slightly up and to the side,

"Could I have everyone's attention please? There is something I must make clear to all of my dear and loyal subjects."

After a while to make sure he had everyone's attention, Ainz continued.

"Ainz Ooal Gown has its rules, and one of them is the exclusion of humans. All of you feel very strongly about human and dislike the idea of having them as guests tonight. But this world is covered with humans, why is that?"

No one was sure what to say, but Ainz didn't care, he only paused for a moment for effect before he continued.

"Now, let me change the question. Many of you have been made in the image of humans. There are the guards, the floor guardians, the Homunculus Maids, the Pleiades Maids, Sebas, and even Aureola Omega is human herself, albeit immortal. Why is this?"

Again Ainz paused. There was a sudden weight in the room. It wasn't because of the question or the way it was said and asked, but because some unspoken rule was broken. Ainz broke it. Some if not most of the NPC's had noticed this, but no one wanted to mention it, afraid of speaking blasphemy against the supreme ones. But now Ainz, a supreme being, had brought up the very subject. Ainz continued, first pointing with both arms towards Victim and Eclair Ecleir Eicler the assistant penguin butler.

"Life comes in many forms, and death even more so. These two contradictory forces is what keeps things moving and changing. Why does this matter?"

This time Ainz no longer paused after his questions, he was done giving them effects, now he needed to deliver his message.

"This matter because without life and death, the world would be very dull place to be. Humans will often ask, what is the meaning of life? Listen to me everyone, humans have purpose, the indeed have meaning. They exist to amuse me and the other 41 guildmates!"

Everyone eyes went wide hearing this fact. Ainz paused for a seconding, realizing he said guildmates, but supreme being may have made more sense to the NPCs but quickly shook the feeling off and continued.

"Not just humans, but all life, and all death serves those of Ainz Ooal Gown."

Hearing something so fundamental and great, almost made everyone want to cheer, but Ainz didn't stop to let them.

"Humans are special only because they are the first form of life to go beyond just trying to survive. They have the potential to amuse me the most and it is because of this that me and my companions took an interest in them. But we are not fools. These humans are far from perfect. They have their many flaws, but they have captured our interest all the same. Many in Nazarick were created by my friends, who felt inspired."

"Each one of you is special. You were created by my friends, but not only that, each of you was made with an idea in mind. Sebas for example, could you please come forth."

Sebas did and turned to face everyone else.

"Touch-Me-sama would always see the best in people. Because of this, when he made Sebas, Sebas was made in humanity's image. He was made to be the best humanity had to offer. Humans like Sebas will be near impossible to find. He alone could stand as a god emperor among humans if left to live alone with the humans."

It was as if Sebas was glowing with pride and happiness hearing the story of his creation. Hearing that there was more to him than just being a butler.

"It's not just Sebas, but many of you. Cocytus is a strong warrior, so a strong insectoid body was used. Albedo, a symbol of refinement~"

These two also began to glow with energy hearing such summaries, but Ainz was interrupted by an excited Shalltear.

"What about me, Ainz-sama!?"

 _Crap! I didn't think anyone would interrupt me! Think. Think! Shalltear was made by Peroroncino... who was a massive pervert who made her with lots of weird kinks... That doesn't help at all, oh crap, I stayed quiet for too long!_

Ainz didn't know what to say, he wasn't use to these kind of situations yet, and accidently let something slip. Thinking of how shalltear was a loli with all these dark kinks, a word, a phrase came to mind. Albedo was annoyed that Ainz had been interrupted, and was about to tell Shalltear off when Ainz spoke.

"forbidden fruit."

It was quiet, but with everyone one else silent, listening in anticipation, and sitting on his throne, he was clearly heard. No one knew exactly what it meant, but the phrase itself sounded somewhat majestic, and it only served to remind the NPCs how great the supreme ones could be. Shalltear, gathered herself, and spoke, her excitement form before lost but still happy.

"I, I see... Thank you lord Ainz, for indulging in my request."

As Ainz continued, Shalltear continued to think to herself, inspecting her stuffed breasts.

 _So maybe there was a reason I was made this way... maybe-_

Her attention went back to Ainz, it seems Pandora's Actor had also asked for the details of his creation. Again Ainz had paused, caught in thought. Thinking of how he made Pandora's Actor because he thought he was cool, but now seemed so childish, the only thing that caught Ainz attention was just the idea of imagination.

"Spark. You're like a spark, the start of many great things."

Again, the NPCs were left to interpret the significance of this statement.

 **Cough** "Anyways, continuing on. The point I am trying to make is, while these humans may be undeserving, I still want good relationships with them. I want to use them, to bring them under our fold. Just as life and death contradict, so too is there a contradiction with humans. Just are they are interesting, they are dangerous."

Ainz turned to Demiurge for a moment, and back.

"The research we have of the humans of this world show that these humans are at their limit. They have what we could call, advance technology. Technology gives humans the powers beyond their control. Soon they will develop weapons of mass distruction, those which can rival the power of spells and even floor guardians. With such technology, these could destroy not only themselves, but their world, and even bring harm to Nazarick. It should be obvious that we can't let anything happen to Nazarick."

Ainz looked around, and saw confirming nods.

"Good. Now, we need to stop the humans, but we mustn't go to war. War is one of humanity's many flaws. Should we go to war with them, their creation of greater technologies would only accelerate, because of this we must avoid going to war with them at all cost. But there is another issue, not only is there the danger of their technology increasing, but this flaw of this makes it so that humans are constantly at war. They are even at war as we speak!"

Cursing of the humans could be heard all over the room.

"But as I have mentioned, we are at the tipping point. Right now there is a lull in their war efforts since the conquering of a nation once called Japan. Japan happens to be were Nazarick resides."

 _I'll be damned to call this place eleven-_

"But Japan was forced into defeat, not because of weakness but because of the loss of their leader. Because of this, Japan still has forces and resources to continue to fight, albeit pathetically. But this is an opportunity for us, and opportunity we'll start to take advantage of tonight, as we begin talks with the humans. Does everyone understand?"

A home of confirmation buzzed for a bit before Ainz continued.

"Good. Albedo, was that enough to satisfy your concerns."

"Indeed it was, sir."

"Everyone else?"

More confirmation.

"Then let's try to show these humans the might of The Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

Cheering erupted as everyone regained the composure again and resumed their position. As the energy calmed down, Ainz sat back down, noticing the it looked like Demiurge was getting another message.

"Ainz-sama, it looks like Zero and his order are starting to approach us."

"Very good. Sebas, take Yuri Alpha and go great our guest. I'll give you the honor of letting you introduce them to Nazarick."

"Very well, my lord. I'll make sure it shall be perfect."


	4. Unknown Details

**Responses to Reviews**

 **Mamon the lich king: yus, here it is :3**

 **Paxloria: Again, it seems I posted just when you made your reply XD. Sorry about the typos. Google/Chrome doesn't have the best spell check, Grammarly is better, but I kinda rushed through it since I was going to work. As for the Demon god remark, true, but I am actually referring to the fanfic "Light's Downfall" (or was it some other fanfic...? or is it volume 12 of the light novels?) where the humans basically learn of Demiurge's full might (or about) and sees him as something far more dangerous than the eight greed kings from old. So while he is not a god, humans won't be able to tell the difference :P**

 **Lemos: I'll look into it, since I am thinking that this story will not be a rehashing of the Code Geass storyline since Ainz presence is far too great of a change.**

 **Jeseno Yutrago: Indeed, All Hail the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown!**

 **RussianReversal: I think you are right about the geass, the details of how it will work I will explore in later chapters. As for Euphemia and Nunnally being level 1-2, I disagree, don't forget that they put in points for the royal type jobs, so that at least brings them up to a level 4 or 5 for Euphemia :P Similar to the golden princes from overlord.**

 **I think I should mention, when it comes to suggestions, first come first serve, so no Lelouch x cc, sorry guest. That, and you can find such pairing in normal code Geass fanfics, so to guest and cerberus328, sorry but this is a rare opportunity to mix things up by having some cross-universe love 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unknown Details (still getting some details in place before the actual meeting and talks, so ya)**

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, had just returned from his failed mission to sneak into the park. Since failure wasn't part of the plan, when Zero got back to meet the rest of the black knights who were camping out just east of the park, Lelouch had no way to contact C2 who was dressed as a Zero copycat. C2 didn't mind as dressing as Zero, if she could protect Lelouch then she would do it again. She needed him, she needed someone to fulfill her contract. However, something was different tonight. For the first time in a long time, C2 felt a bit giddy.

While C2 continued to stand around, pretending to be Zero, the black knights were getting antsy and asking her if they should start to move out. Trying to avoid blowing her cover by talking, since Lelouch hadn't finished the voice module yet, she simply went to the destroyed wall that allowed them to look over the park and pretended to study the park intensely. She held up a single hand as if giving them a sign to stay quiet, as if waiting for their moment to head out. In truth, she was actually studying the park intensely. This giddy feeling almost felt alien and new to her since it had been such a long time that she has felt anything but boredom. It had started last week.

C2, altho she wasn't trying to hide, she was on the second floor of the mobile base out-of-site when they got the letter. Sure it was fancy looking, but she didn't care about money, gold, or gems, she had seen them all before. In fact, she found it more amusing, however slight, to hear everyone's reaction to the new base and to the fancy letter. She almost chuckled, watching how Lelouch, dressed as Zero; carefully put the letter down on the table as if afraid of damaging it. She had started to walk away when she started to hear the commotion about the letter, especially the description of the letter being like a ghost or something. As she watched, her eyes went wide when the anti-spy magic was triggered when Zero tried to take a picture of the letter.

In all her many lifetimes, she had never seen true magic before. She had seen the pseudo-magic of human magicians, but the closest thing she had seen to real power and magic was the geass. As far as she knew, reality wasn't entirely what people thought it was, and the geass was a power that was able to take advantage of the true reality. Because of the geass being grounded in the nature of reality, there was a surprising amount of detail that could be measured about it. But watching a black orb and lightning consume the phone was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was like true magic, something beyond any tricks she had ever seen.

As Lelouch read the letter out loud, she would normally scoff at the professional tone of it all, finding it all childish how everyone likes to play pretend. To her, even professional adults had started to resemble children who liked to pretend they were better than everyone else, for she was old and wise enough to be able to see through their act. The letter was friendly, congratulating them, and inviting them to dinner to talk. She would have scoffed at this letter as well, if it wasn't for that magic that took both the cell phone and voice recorder away, interested she actually tried to listen to what the letter had to say. It seemed normal enough, until those final remarks. Even now as C2 looked to the park that was magically restored, she repeated the ending to herself.

 _I've never heard of this tomb of Nazarick or this guild. What kind of man has a guild in his name? A fool certainly would. But how foolish would you have to be to claim something as pretentious as to lead Supreme Beings? Or to even call himself a supreme being. Who in their right mind could have such an ego! Not to mention, calling himself the overlord of death. This man must be a knight of some kind, like how that princess Cornelia has the title of "Goddess of Victory."_

It was the only conclusion that made sense to her, but still, she couldn't help but find a hole of uncertainty brought on by the usage of unknown magic. From what she had heard, this park had been restored in the short time it took for the team to get to the meeting point. From destroyed gardens, to now a glowing mythical forest, it was if magic was involved once more. As C2 thought about this, something went click against her mask. Looking around, it would appear Lelouch had returned, and was trying to get her attention by throwing small rocks at her. He looked to be panting and holding a handful of pebbles, _How long have you stood there throwing rocks,_ she wondered, as she remembered how unfit Lelouch really is.

C2 slipped away, to undress and trade places with Lelouch. Once she was cleared, Lelouch turned to her.

"C2, we need to talk."

"About what?" C2 chirped back with a tone of disinterest. "Did something happen that made you run away." She tried to give a mocking tone, looking to antagonize him a bit if only a little, anything to help her boredom. To her surprise, and fear, Lelouch calmly replied with a yes before continuing.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me about the geass?"

"Nothing that you didn't need to know."

"Well how about telling me about people immune to its power."

"I'm the only person that the geass doesn't work on."

Lelouch paused for a bit, and C2 continue to look at him for a bit. She imagined he was staring at her with frustration, which amused her, but then the sudden weight of his words hit her.

"Wait, are you saying the geass isn't working?"

"No, I'm saying I just tried to use it on one of the guards and they were able to shrug it off."

"How do you know if you had eye contact."

"I'm... I'm not too certain. It looked like their armor was made out of leather, with a simple slit for the eyes. They couldn't of had room to wear any glasses, nor should they know anything about my geass. But the guy acted like I hadn't said anything, as if the geass still erased his memories but that's all."

"I, I see, yes. That is quite a disturbing development. What are you going to do about it."

"I can't do anything about it now. We'll just have to go through this the normal way. I need you to stay here with-"

"I want to come along."

"What? But I need you here-"

"I want to come along. I want to know who can claim to call himself the overlord of death, and how is it he is able to use what so far we've all been reluctantly calling magic."

"Are you certain about this? Very well."

After Zero rejoined with the black nights and introduced C2 to them, explaining to them that she was coming along as well, the headed off to the park.

* * *

 **Small flashback**

Ainz was reading some reports in his newly established office. Right now things were starting to pick up after the start of their new and grand plan, operation 'Day of the Dead.' The report Ainz was just reading was the last one for the day, not because it wasn't important, it was very important. It was the one report Ainz actually wanted to read, but held off till the end as a sort of carrot for himself. Now he could read it. Unfortunately, Demiurge and Albedo had elected to stay there with him until he got a chance to finish the report. As Ainz started to read, he got quiet.

"Hmm..."

The report he was reading was a summary of events after their first arrival, and a collection of data. When they had first been transported to this world, Nazarick was hidden in a cave deep underground below Mount Fuji. They had to use magic to hide the entrance, as it would appear that the mountain was being developed, or rather, mined on a large scale after further investigation. A few days later when exploring the outside using [Mirror of Remote Viewing] they had witnessed the skirmish in what was later learned to be called the Shinjuku ghetto. At the time, Ainz had ordered that they don't interfere.

 _It looked like they were fighting with mechs, another bit of proof about their current level of technology. Had we done anything to get noticed, it would have been caught on camera and made public. We couldn't risk doing anything that would lead to negative press about us... not until we know what we are up against. At the time I had said our interference would only cause the situation to escalate further, I was just trying not to upset Sebas. I really wanted to help them, for Touch-me-san's sake, it was because of that I made plans for this project._

To Ainz high luck stat, the rebels were actually able to win the fight. Ainz didn't hesitate to use this as proof that they didn't need to interfere, but the NPCs mistook. They believed that Ainz had either figured it all out within moments of seeing the scene, or it was a part of Ainz twisted benevolence to give the rebels a chance to stand on their own two feet. Sebas asked for forgiveness for thinking otherwise, now believing in the latter was true. Ainz had managed to keep up appearance, but had lost a perfectly good opportunity to see how strong these mechs were.

 _I would have figured that they would have been high-level automatons like CZ2128 Delta considering their size. I had Demiurge with help go to the battle after dark to collect what we could to study. According to his experiments, looks aren't everything. While the oversized rifles fire large projectiles like a cannon, giving them the property of a bludgeoning object similar to a counter to undead [Critical Hit Immunity], the rounds couldn't penetrate our physical Immunity skill, so they're less than a level 60 attack or a legacy class item. Further test showed that the strength of the rifles, the mechs, and mechs with lances was more than enough to destroy a Nazarick Elder Guarder, but a Nazarick Master Guarder with its enchanted armor could manage to deflect the blows. Unfortunately, the master guards could not do any serious damage to the mechs without using skills to power attack the mechs. So that puts the two at about the same level, 25._

* * *

 **A note about levels and tiers, by the author**

 **It seems that a lot of people, when they hear about a human who can do second or third tier magic, people think that it means they are in the levels 20's or 30's respectively, but this is incorrect. Say if you start playing a game, such as Diablo or dnd, at level 1 you as the player are already considered above and beyond what a well trained normal person could do, in the first few levels you start to gain abilities and spells. This means that first tier would cover levels 1-10, second tier would cover 11-20, and third tier would cover 21 to 30 at best. This makes sense because third tire is supposed to be considered both good but not crazy impossible, which corroborates with the idea that humanity maxes out at level 30. Momon the warrior of Darkness is considered level 33 at best, and why he is so godlike when compared to other warriors. I figured Momon would best a Master Guarder in a fight, and a master guarder with magic could easily compete with an adamantite team, so in all humans are pretty weak. Mechs should be stronger, but when thinking about a fight between technology and magical enchantment, I figured that at this level of destruction and force the mechs and the master guarders could be described as the same, which I am only guessing to be level 25, between high adamantite warriors and Momon/Death Knight.**

* * *

 _I see, so that's about when Demiurge asked for some other test subjects, when I made those Death Knights to help with his testing. With all the monsters in Nazarick, there seems to be a bit of a power gap between levels 25 and 35 due to how YGGDRASIL divided tiers of undead. Good thing we did it in his lab where he had some bodies hidden away, I didn't expect the nature of the spell to change so much. I can't believe it will possess a body now. I can't imagine the kind of trouble I would be if my spell activated on a body because of my carelessness. Good thing the spell works like normal when there are no bodies around. Wait, what's this!? Those created without a body eventually degraded and crumbled away like a normal summon, but those made with bodies stayed. I see, so that explains why I still feel a connection._

"Hmmph"

Ainz tried desperately not to chuckle out loud as he kept reading. According to the data, a Death Knight could outmatch a Mech, being able to handle the blows, deflect them, and hit back to inflict a fair amount of damage. Ainz found the idea silly of a short Death Knight giving an oversized mech a hard time and winning, size being relative.

At the time they had gathered the mechs and bodies, Ainz had also sent out some Hanzo's to track and spy on these rebels. The reason was Ainz figured that they would be their best sort of information about the current situation of the world until they knew who was higher up and worth spying on. It was this spying that led Ainz to learn about the half defeat of Japan, and it being turned into area 11. Ainz did not like the idea or the state of the world, and considering the incident at Shinjuku ghetto, this was the perfect opportunity to pay tribute to Touch-me. Project 'Day of the Dead' was Ainz plan to announce his presence to the world, seeking to protect the innocent Japanese who are being butchered almost on a weekly schedule.

Imagine Ainz surprise when Zero pulls off that stunt with the fake toxic gas bomb to save that honorary Britannia. Since then, Ainz had ordered some Hanzo's to track and follow this Zero character. At first, Ainz was speechless as his high luck stat struck again and his Hanzo's reported back the conversation Zero, or rather Lelouch, had with this C2 girl, describing the nature and workings of his powers. A single use mind-control ability. It reminded Ainz of Demiurge's [Command Montra] which had similar effects.

After reading the report, Ainz slowly put it down, pleased to hear that they may have a militaristic advantage should they need to defend themselves. Altho Demiurge always stood straight, seeing Ainz finish his report, he seemed to straighten himself out even more so. Demiurge had thought he might receive praise for his finding, his proof that these humans were of no serious threat to The Great Tomb of Nazarick, but instead, Ainz seemed focused on working.

"Albedo, could you hand Demiurge his new files."

"Certainly, _Momonga_ -sama."

As Albedo handed Demiurge the files, Demiurge watched her with a bit of a surprised and puzzled expression, but Albedo kept smiling, almost smirking at him. Demiurge wasn't sure what this was about, so he had to ask.

"New files? Has something happened, my lord?"

"Indeed, everything you need you can find in that report. Thank you for your hard work Demiurge, it pleases me to see you dedicate yourself to this project."

"Of course, it is the greatest joy to be able to work for the supreme one and to make Nazarick even greater."

"I am glad to hear, you have done a lot of work and planning to help bring my vision to light, but I feel we should make some changes to the plan."

"Ah, I see."

"These changes revolve around a certain person I think we could use. He appears to be one of the few humans with the ability to use powers."

"So there are humans who can use magic in this world?"

"We don't have enough information, but as you had mentioned before, this plan will let us be able to accelerate our ability to gather data."

"I see, very well. I will take my leave and make the needed plans."

"See to it that you do. Get familiar with the changes, tomorrow I will be making a major announcement, and I will need you there and ready to explain to everyone what you are working on. Tomorrow we will be changing our operations to maximize data gathering until project 'Day of the Dead' is ready. Thank you for your time today, Demiurge."

"I understand. Thank you, _Momonga_ -sama."

Demiurge turned and walked briskly.

 _I see, so Momonga-sama must have already predicted my results already, that's why he wasn't even bothered or moved by my report. He already a new task ready for me. Just how far can you see Momonga-sama?_

After Demiurge left, Ainz retired to his own room. Ainz didn't need to sleep, and spent the night practicing and planning. Trying to figure out how he was going to tell everyone to change his name to Ainz Ooal Gown. How to make sure they stay onboard when he tells them about his plan, project 'Day of the Dead' to bring Nazarick to the world. His plan to save Japan. All Ainz wants to do is stop the deaths... but something dark stirred in Ainz mind...

 _What happens once they start figuring out how to make nukes? We need to do something about this world, this war, about Britannia before the technology comes to fruition!_


	5. It's Dinner Time

**Reviews to responses**

 **It seems many responses are about the explanation about levels I used. Many of you have different levels of reasoning, I wasn't too sure myself, so when planning this out, I spent a few day researching the wiki and the light novels, so most of these responses are probably going to be long winded, but by all means, don't stop, it cool to hear about these different systems (such as the web comics). It seems there are a lot of characters with unknown levels, and people all across the web ary trying to chart things out. nifty. But it seems multiple responses agree to the idea that tiers of magic, ignoring points in things such as race abilities, seems to be divided every 7th level, not ever tenth. (could someone point me to why everyone thinks that, like a wiki page or a quote from the novels?)**

 **About the magic: I had failed to find the right page in the wiki that talked about tiers of magic... and I still couldn't find a page that described the system like you guys did (did anyone know there was a tier zero?). Hence, my guessing of the division every 10th level. Does anyone think they have enough knowledge about the magic system to correct the wiki pages?**

 **ThanRangerBoy: It's great to hear others like to think about this stuff too! I am not familiar with the idea that some of the magic is achievable at lower levels. I know there are people like Ninya from the adventurer group Swords of Darkness who are born with the ability to learn magic much quicker, aka at a lower level, which I thought wasn't uncommon in game systems. The reason I explain the magic system the way I did was because at levels 91-100 that would be the realm of 10th tier stuff, just because it scaled nicely and made simple math, but I was making the assumption that characters didn't use any magic, potion, racial abilities, or enchanted equipment to boost them beyond these innate limitations which most players would do anyways (such as Ainz-samah using [Dark Wisdom] to go beyond 300 spells to 718 spells). As for momon being level 33, I didn't estimate that, Ainz estimated it himself, it's a quote, but if he uses perfect warrior he is much stronger, a half baked level 100 warrior as aniz described it. I checked the wiki for this. As for the LvL 45 needed to defeat the death knight, that sounds pretty cool, my concern is, now in the light novels, that would mean, a death knight could be a threat to an elder dragon, which as far as I can tell is the most powerful being in existence in the new world, and if a dragon is beyond humanity, how is it adamantite warriors are so close to them then? A team of 45 vs a level 46 platinum dragon lord It!? This would make the death knight overpowered, and it makes humanity too powerful if they can go above level 30, which is what Ainz was quoted as saying is humanity's cap. So with my thinking, the reason a level 30 death knight is such a treat, is because an adaminatite adventure team would be around level 25 and survive a level 30 encounter would be tricky, hence why death knights are such a national threat. Case in point, The lizard men and the elder lich. The team that defeated him was Mythril or maybe even Orichalcum (with adamantite being the only thing higher), but Iguva=41 was only level 22 which goes to show how low level the fight was even though Iguva=41 was fighting some of the best fighters in the whole lizardmen army. Basically, the light novels rescaled the whole level system after the webcomic.**

 **Hero600: Where do I find out more about the tier system? Also, the level 33 Momon, I got that from a quote said by ainz himself.**

 **Paxloria: Soon, it will all be over soon ;) it sounds like you are getting excited, but I'll get to that stuff soon enough. I haz a plan now :3 Now as for the demon god, I just used it because it was better than frog deman man, other than that, I don't expect any other surprise terms. lastly Grammarly Microsoft Word's spell check :D**

 **Russian Reversal: You are correct about the luck stat, it is more of a joke, but in reading the other fanfic currently in development on the page "Volume 13: No One Can Escape Fate" the author Jokesonu plays with the idea that the reason Ainz always gets lucky in the story, is due to his intelligence, charisma, and luck are actually manipulating the world around him, so that is the joke I am making here. The idea that when ainz is lucky, it's not bad writing, it's just because of his high luck stat, lol.**

 **Guest: interesting, thanks for that bit of information.**

 **Russian Reversial: As far as I can tell, luck and critical hits only matter in physical combat, with magical combat either spells are more likely to land, or they are simply just overcharged more often. But I am just spitballing here for fun at this point :D**

 **Keep up the interesting comment guys, I'm a chup so it's fun to learn new things! :D I am no Overlord master so things are bound to change, such as reorganizing magic tiers by every 7 levels instead of every 10 levels.**

* * *

 **5: It's Dinner Time (finally XD ) (I now have a plan for where I want to go with this story)**

Zero, his few selected Black Knights representatives, and a half dozen others who were there when the letter was open began to head out. Walking out of the building that they had garrisoned and out into the rubble covered street below. It was only a short walk across the road to the park. A brick wall around the park that was once destroyed was now rebuilt and in perfect condition, meaning the team had to go through the entryway. Zero kept a close eye on the armed guard once again, who simple side stepped and turn to let everyone pass. Cleared to let in, everyone was fascinated by what they saw.

The park was more beautiful than ever, with lush trees and gardens. Not only that, but it glowed as the sun started to fall lower in the sky. Vines which crawled all over the place had flowers that radiated in colors of either light cyan, mint green, or amber yellow. It seemed the bark of the trees themself had a bit of a yellow glow, and the leafs and grass glowed with hints of green and blue. Flowers bloomed, and petteleds danced through the air as a gentle breeze rolled through the park. Its beauty was breathtaking.

With no one in sight, the group stopped and looked around a bit, all gawking at the sights around them. With the experience being so new to all of them, and knowing that this was supposed to be a professional visit, they only talked in whispers.

Shinichiro being the exception, as he couldn't help but vocalize his thoughts. "I'm not much of a gardener, but this is just too cool man. Wow check this out!"

Shinichiro was the only one to break away to inspect things closer at first, and despite Kallen demands "Hey, Tamaki! Get back here, we could get in trouble- Hey!"

But soon, others had started to break away to inspect the flora around them. Many of them started to notice the small veins of magic flowing through everything when inspected closely. Only Kallen, Ohgi, Zero, and C2 stayed put at the center of the clearing, but soon C2 also went to look at the flora. Zero followed after her, with Kallen and Ohgi not too far behind him as well. Kallen kept an eye on C2 as well, only just having met her, and yet being so close to Zero, Kallen didn't know if she could trust C2 or even like her. For now Kallen would have to deal with this surprise new member. Kallen watched as C2 found a four-leaf clover with magic being pumped into it. Zero watched as she plucked it, only for the magic to fade away and for the clover to wither away in her hand. Zero asked,

"Have you ever seen anything like this C2?"

"I can't say I have, this is all new to me."

C2's voice was as disinterested as ever, however, that couldn't be farther from the truth. For the first time in a long time, she actually wanted to play around for a bit in this park, a childish desire that surprised her that she could still feel. But this had to stop when she heard Kallen trying to get Zero's attention.

Coming out from deeper in the park, maids made their way to them. The Black Knights stopped what they were doing to get back in an orderly formation as they waited to be welcomed. Zero took notice that all the maids were wearing silver visors across their eyes. Altho the visors hid a good portion of their face, their beauty could still be hinted at. Zero didn't know why they wore these masks or visors, and he didn't like it. The silver reflective coating meant that his geass wouldn't work on them, and that made him nervous.

 _Do they know about my geass? How!? Who are these people? Could it be that it's just a design choice? It does somewhat match the black and white maid uniforms._

Zero continued to think through all the options, still baffled by the nature of this park and the magical properties it had, still not sure if magic was a proper explanation or not yet. As he did this, more maids came out. They all stopped before the group, and went to the side. 20 came out in total in a line two people wide. Once they reached the group and stopped, the maids turn and split the line in half, making a small corridor for the Black Knight, a corridor lined by ten maids on each side. Soon, two more came out, Sebas and Yuri Alpha. They came out and stood at the end of the small hallway made out of maids. After this all motion stopped.

Many of the black nights could look around and see ahead, taking notice of the hansom man and the woman who's maid uniform look kinda like metal and armor. Whispers could be heard behind Zero as some of the members wondered if the elderly but well trimmed man was their master, this As O'Gout fellow. Zero took the idea in as a possibility, but soon disregarded it, thinking the man looked too much like a butler. After a bit of pause by both side, Zero began to walk between the maids, and his forces soon followed after him. The maids bowed as Zero passed them, and the black knights could only gawk at such a sight, for once they felt like royal guests and they loved it. Zero reached the end, coming face to face with Sebas. Zero flicked his cape away with one arm, held up the other across the front of his midsection, and performed a small bow.

"I am Zero, leader of the Order of the Black Knights. These are my most trusted member of the Black knights. We wish to thank you for the invitation to attend tonight's dinner. May I ask your name, good sir?"

Sebas responded with a calm professional tone, but friendly

"Welcome Zero, and members of the Black Knights. Thank you for coming. I as Sebas, Ainz-sama's head butler. If you are all ready, Lord Ainz is ready to meet you."

"We are." Zero's response was confirmed by various nods and hums of approval.

"Very well."

Sebas brought up a hand and fingers to his temple, as he began to send a message. The few in front, Zero, C2, Ohgi and Kallen, they could get a sense that of what Sebas was doing, but they didn't see any communicator on him or hear him say anything. It wasn't long, he finished, and a moment later the ground began to glow beneath them group. It was only a moment, but Zero thought he could see glowing marks and symbol on the ground much like the back of the letter they had received, and then the light blinded them. The next moment the area went dark. As their eyes adjusted to what seemed like a dark room, torches and magic chandeliers ignited, cascading down the hall towards the group.

* * *

Somewhere, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia stood stunned and shocked. Ever since Lelouch entered the park, the thought elevator could not get a good connection to Lelouch's mind. He could barely see any details of the park, and could only get the idea that Lelouch had just been in contact with some maids and a butler, but now the connection was completely lost. Not only that, but as he tried to force the thought elevator to pry harder into finding Lelouch's mind, a great force shook the whole realm.

Looking up, a black gooy orb started to grow high in the air. This black orb started to shoot out roots as it began to consume the thought elevator. Charles was terrified to learn such a thing could happen. Not only that, but the black blob shot out two ropes of slime at him, at first he thought it was going to consume him. Surprisingly, it did not care about him, rather it seemed more interested in removing every object from his body, clothes, rings and all. He was left naked on the floor as the creature eyeball now surfaced, and it began to blast both him and the location with various spells. The first of which was a massive firebolt, which exploded near him and sent him flying down the stairs and out of the thought elevator.

Various guards stood by the thought elevator after the king had gone in, even Knight 1 was there. To their horror, a badly burnt and naked beloved emperor came flying out of a flash of light as he was forced out of the thought elevator. They all rushed to his aid, Knight 1 was first to ask if the king was alright. The king slowly got up, despite the protests of his guards and stared back at the thought elevator, which slowly began to be consumed by the black slime growing from within. With wide, horror-filled eyes, he began to mutter.

"Th-that was, that was worst then the time with the letter. Just what the hell is going on!?"

Charles was left speechless after that, unable to comprehend what entity had made contact with Lelouch. Only knowing it was able do simply give ten billion away. It had seemed whatever this thing was, it had chosen Lelouch, and if Lelouch was his enemy, then whatever it was, it was most certainly his enemy too, and a powerful at that.

* * *

Awing and gasping could be heard as they were all suddenly teleported to someplace else. It looked like a massive hall, with detailed statues carved and placed down the length of the chamber. At the end, two massive set of doors stood, well crafted carvings in them as well. Sebas and the maids were there as well. The trance of the group was broken as Sebas spoke.

"Please, follow me to his Majesty's chamber."

Sebas and Yuri turned and began to walk, but the maids that lined the Black Knights simply presented a single stretched out arm as if signaling to the Black Knights to go ahead of them. They did so, and as the reach the doors, they opened on their own. The group was shocked to see a massive room filled up with others. No, not other members, they were gold armored skeleton guards, all of them holding banners. For a moment the group thought it was just super fancy decoration, but zero noticed that the banner they were holding had a familiar symbol, and that the banners were held far to low to let them pass through. Everyone just about jumped when the first pair of Master Guarders move to lift the banners out of their way. Everyone looked closely to see the skeletons, not sure what they were looking at. Not only that, but that's when members started to get nervous as a few started to notice the hordes of monsters hidden past the gold armored skeleton guards.

They kept walking, stunned to see such a display of not only terrifying monsters, but how regal and majestic the display of the guards were with the banner. This all contrasted with the dark setting of the room, its massive size, and the massive columns and banners that hanged from them. Finally, they passed through the last of the banner-wielding Master Guards, but it wasn't over yet. Just about everyone was spooked by what they saw next, including Zero and C2. Before them, everyone could look up and see the massive throne, and the massive chandelier overhead. Before them kneeled the floor guardians, whose variety nearly disturbed everyone, along with the many monsters and creatures that knelt with their respective floor guardian. Again, just about all of the floor guardians wore reflective visors of different colors, just as the maids had visors. The room was terrifyingly silent as the kept walking past the kneeling floor guardians.

The last thing they saw before Yuri Alpha stopped them was the massive staircase full of more Master Guards and in the middle, sitting on his elaborate throne, sat an immaculately dressed skeleton with an exquisite staff standing and held in his left hand. Sebas continued up the stairs, alone. He turn to be at the skeleton's side, before bowing to the skeleton,

"Lord Ainz, your guest have arrived."

At that moment, voices screamed into to the minds of the Black Knights as it suddenly dawned on them how freaky the situation was. They couldn't believe what they had seen. First a magical letter, next a magical garden, and now there were in some unknown massive chamber filled with hundreds of undead beings. And to top it all off, the most human person they have met yet is now talking to a skeleton. It was just all way to strang and weird. Lelouch's mind was racing trying to figure out all the possibilities. _Maybe they have enough money that they could try and make this all seem believable,_ was one idea Lelouch had, still thinking that the Master Guards were just fakes. But not a moment to late, Ainz awoke.

Ainz eyes shot open as blinding red orbs exploded into existence in his eye sockets, making it look like Ainz vision was piercing into Lelouch's very soul. The [Disaster Aura] data effect stored in Ainz's robe was activated, causing rippling dark red and black aura to rise beneath Ainz, making it look like something truly evil had just taken possession of the skeleton body. This demonic presence was made worse as Ainz triggered his [Black Halo] and [Despair Aura I: Fear] abilities. All murmuring and fidgeting from the Black Knights had stopped as they froze up, witnessing something truly horrifying. Lelouch's mind was now only running at a fraction of its usually speed.

 _What the hell is that! Some stuff can be faked, I was sure of it! Even some of the impossible stuff, I thought it might have been new technology. But this! What the hell is this! I can feel this! That thing is not normal, none of this is normal!_

Ainz spoke calmly, bringing up his free hand in a regal but greeting manner.

"Welcome Order of the Black Knights and Zero. I am the ruler of this realm, Ainz Ooal Gown. It pleases me to see you have decided to attend tonight's dinner. **We have much to discuss.** "

Zero and the Black Knights were still frozen, so Ainz continued.

"Please, be at ease, I mean you know harm. What your eyes see is true. Everything here is as real as the threat that is Britannia."

At the mention of Britannia, Zero and the black knights woke up from their trance. It seemed Ainz had given them a foothold to join the conversation. Lelouch's lightning fast mind was quick to catch this opportunity.

"Is that so? I apologize for our silence, as you can imagine we have never seen anything such as this."

"Worry not, it is only to be expected. Creatures such as demons, elves, and the undead are only things of myths and legend, right?"

"Am I to expect that you plan to tell me otherwise?"

"Need I?"

"Very well."

The Black Knights and even some of the floor guardians were both confused and stunned by the conversation. Both Ainz and Zero never directly answered each other, each both seem to know what the other was going to say, only needing to half mention a topic for the other person to figure out the rest. Zero continued.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, thank you for inviting us to dinner. May I ask, why us?"

Ainz waved a hand, "Please, call me Ainz. As for your questions, would you rather eat first so you may have time to collect your thoughts?"

"Thank for concern, but if it is ok with you, I would rather ask them now. If we could start off by confirming that we are on good terms, it may make the meal all the more enjoyable for my comrades."

"I see, very well. As I have hinted at, Britannia is a threat, I think that is something we can both agree upon."

"We of the Order of the Black Knight work for justice, and the liberation of the wrongfully defeated and abused Japan. Britannia is our greatest enemy, that I can not deny. But who, or what, are you; and why do you consider Britannia to be such a threat to you?"

"Covering the basics, eh? Very well. I am the leader of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, ruler of all its inhabitants, many of which you can see are attending here tonight. I am the most powerful magic caster in existence, some of which you should have already been witness to."

"Such as that letter, and what you did to the park?"

"Those are but simple tricks for us. You and the world has yet to see a glimpse of our might. To put things in perspective, each of these Master Guardsmen here in the gold armor, is equivalent to one of your Sutherland type Knightmare Frame."

Energy had filled the Black Knights once more now as they started to talk again, surprised by how these man-sized soldiers could compete with a four and a half meter tall mech. Ainz chuckled for a bit,

"Let me also mention, they are mostly for show. We have plenty of stronger summons at our disposal, but enough about that. As to the issue with Britannia. Simply put, they must be stopped."

The Black Knights went silent as Ainz continued to talk.

"We have been around for a long time, even longer than recorded history. Death is a natural part of life, everything has its limit, it's what makes things interesting. And now Britannia has reached its limit. I have watched and seen Britannia's forces in action, and it does not please me. I may be undead, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate life."

Out of all the Black Knights, Kallen's eyes where the brightest as Ainz continued to talk about Britannia's wrongs and the glory that was Japan, eager to hear someone so great agreeing with her world view.

"Japan used to be a gem on the face of the world, a balance between humanity and nature. But now, Britannia uses in as nothing more than a resource to be abused. Tell me Zero, do you know where we are?"

"I can not say."

"We are under Mount Fuji. Out of all the places in the world, I hid the Great Tomb of Nazarick under Mount Fuji, and now it's being leached of all its resources and beauty."

At the mention of this, not only did the Black Knights chirp up, but the guardians had finally broken their static poses.

"Nearly every week there's a massacre, and day by day, the lands cry out to me as the slowly wither away. You ask me how Britannia is a threat to me? **They are no threat, they are simply a stain on the surface of the world, and stains need to be cleaned up.** "

Ainz was firm about his opinion, and he made sure they would know that. Zero looked like he was about to mention something, but Ainz continued.

"Now, back to your first question, why did I choose you and the Order of the Black Knights. Simple, you have proven to me you are capable of bearing the burden of a leader. You have proven that you can do more than just dream, you can rewrite history. Because of this, I have choose you to represent my interest in the world. Let it be know, that Japan never lost, and there is no Area 11."

Before anyone could stop her, Kallen ran out of the group, towards the stairs. Many of the NPC's were poised to kill her, and the Master Guards on the steps simply crossed their swords to block her path. The only one to move was Sebas, who's speed was undetectable to Zero and the others. He simply stopped in front of her, placing on hand on her shoulder, as if she was a friend. Most of this was unnecessary, as she had moved far enough ahead to reach her goal. With watery eyes, and trembling eyes, she asked almost shouting.

"Is it true!? Are you really as powerful as you say you are? Do you really believe in returning Japan back to normal? That Japan should stay Japan. Will you really help us?"

Seeing this, Ainz could get a sense of what she was feeling.

 _It seems her love for Japan is enough to overcome the fear aura, how interesting. No wait, she's still scared, look at how she trembles. But those eyes, she must really care about Japan. She's desperate for any bit of hope. Ha, I'm not exactly lying when I want to say I want to keep Japan as Japan, and try and save nature. Besides Blue-Planet-sama, I too would love to see the world free of pollution. But really, the hole point of project 'Day of the Dead' is so I can sneak in lots of resources into Nazaricks recycler without it looking suspicious. I just needed to start generating YGGDRASIL currency so I can start to be able to afford the tax system and get the defense system back online. I'll house and protect refugees, use that as an excuse to order all the extra food, but I'll let Zero do all the heavy lifting._

With that last thought, Ainz deactivates his [Black Halow], his arua and the effect of his robe, easing the situation as he began to cheerfully laugh. With the negative pressure removed, both the Floor guardians and the Black Knights we able to relax. Everyone was shocked to see Ainz stand up and walk to the first step, before looking at Kallen to answer her questions.

"Yes, yes. It is true. I want to see Japan win this war. While I am not sure how much I am willing to offer to you to help you out, this will be a detail I will be discussing with your leader. But I will be certain to offer my assistance as you need it. I'll be taking care of any refugees you may collect, and I can take care of the logistics of things. But rest assured, the Order of the Black Knights has the support of Ainz Ooal Gown behind it, with us nothing can stand in your way."

With that, Shinichiro was the first to cheer, "Alright, did you hear that!?" followed by a wave of thank yous from the Black Knights.

Ainz simply waved his hand "Worry not."

Despite this, Lelouch still had his doubts.

Ainz continued to walk down the steps towards them, now breaking the formality as he continued to make the Black Knights feel more comfortable around him. "Now, with that over, perhaps it is time for dinner?"

Cheers and confirmation could be heard by both parties, but Lelouch continued to eye Ainz, his mind still not believing what he saw. As Ainz came to walk past them, Ainz stopped just next to Zero and quietly asked "After dinner, do you think we could get together to talk in private, Zero?"

"Actually, perhaps it may be best for us to talk while everyone else eats."

"Oh? Well if you think that would be better, than I am willing to accept" _Right, I had almost forgotten, he doesn't even show his face to the black knights._

And with that, Ainz and Zero waved everyone good night, before they turned to enter Ainz's private office. The room, while still beautiful, much much simpler, with one desk that Ainz sat at, a maid next to him, Albedo and Demiurge on the other side, and doors both behind Ainz, and behind where Zero and C2 stood. Zero was the first to speak.

"Once again, I can not thank you enough for recognizing our efforts."

"You are quite welcome."

"Forgive me, I brought a very trustable companion along."

"I understand. I too have some of my most trusted Floor Guardians with me as well, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." _What's a floor guardian?_

"So tell me, what is on your mind."

"Do you really care about Japan that much?"

" **Do you?** "

Lelouch finched at how sudden and dark the response was. Lelouch had planned to try and probe a bit, to try and understand Ainz's true motives, but it seemed Ainz was already onto him. Lelouch also needed to plan if or when he should use his Geass on Ainz, with this conversation being a golden opportunity, but it seems Ainz's cheerful act from before was just that, an act. Unfortunately, it was now Zero's turn to respond.

"How do you mea-"

To Lelouch's horror, C2 had started to walk up Ainz, reaching out one hand as she began to murmur,

"I can't wait any longer, I must know th-"

Lelouch had lunged out to stop her, but just before he could reach her, Demiurge issued a command using his passive [Command Mantra].

" **Halt!** "

Both Zero and C2 froze in place, and their eyes grew wide at the sudden realization that they had lost control of their body. Zero's mind began to race.

 _How is this possible!? This is like my geass, but I wasn't even looking at him! No, this is something different, I still am thinking and remembering. And C2 stopped too!_

Ainz stood up from his desk and began to walk towards them, chuckling sinisterly.

"Let's make something very clear to you, **Lelouch**."

Both frozen C2 and Lelouch had mini heart attacks learning that Ainz knew about them. It was obvious that Ainz had dropped the nice act now. The command only stopped them from moving any further, but they could still speak, as C2 would prove.

"What did you do! How!? Wha-whats going on here? How do you know about Lelouch-"

Lelouch snapped at her, "Silent you fool!" Lelouch was in a panic.

Ainz continued to walk to them, eventually making his way around Zero and stopping next to him.

"Hehe, what? It's just a simple passive, it's not even a real skill or ability. Altho, when you compare it against your geass, it has quit the advantage."

Lelouch struggled to keep his cool, "H-how do you know about that?"

Ainz stepped in front of Lelouch and leaned in, looking straight into his eyes.

"A pointless question. Your geass is worthless here, it has no effect on me and my subordinates, so don't even bother with dishonoring yourself with trying to use it."

Ainz turned to C2, "As for your companion here, she really should learn to have more respect for others."

C2 tried to choke back a response, struggling against the pressure of Ainz and the two floor guardians staring at her.

"I, I just wanted to touch your hand, to see for myself if you were real."

Ainz chuckled deeply again. " _I am as real as it gets._ " Ainz tried to make this sound even more terrifying as he leaned in closely behind C2, and sinisterly whispered it into her ear, placing one hand on her shoulder as he did so. This is just want C2 wanted, to touch Ainz, to share memories, to see the truth of what he was. Ainz too saw something as well.

What C2 saw was horrible. She saw the full scope and depth of evil. See began to learn of magic, advance necromancy, and the fictional history of the guild as the NPC's new it. Meanwhile, Ainz simply saw a console come up. It was much like the stats page for an NPC, stating her skill level, her immortality, and a lengthy backstory. Ainz didn't have time to read it, and it seemed neither Albedo or Demiurge could see the console, C2 just stood there trembling all the while. Ainz simply scrolled down to the bottom of the backstory, and noticed the last line mentioned how she is currently working with Lelouch until he is done with her and will fulfill her wish of killing her. _I see, interesting, well I guess I should just close out before I stand like this for to long._

Ainz turned back around to face Zero.

"I am not a simple donator. You work for me now. You were right to question my motives. You're a smart one, so I doubt you would have believed we. I'll tell you the real truth, but don't expect me to care about your opinion on the subject. So are you willing to behave?"

"Well since it seems like you are helping me to destroy Britannia, you have my full support."

"Good. I hope after tonight I do truly have your full cooperation. Demiurge, you may let them go now."

"Very well, lord Ainz"

Ainz returned to sit at his desk as Demiurge bowed and then released them. C2 collapsed immediately. Zero was surprised by this, and quickly knelt down beside her.

"Hey, C2, what's the matter?"

"I-I saw, I saw the truth, Lelouch. I thought, I thought I knew the truth of reality, that it was just a manifestation of thoughts. B-but its so much more."

C2 Slowly lifted a hand to point at Ainz

"He-he, can kill gods. Each stone in that staff is the essence of a dead god from different worlds. Ainz, he's above a god, a supreme being!"

Lelouch eyes went wide as he realized that she had seen into Ainz mind. Just as terrified, it seemed that what C2 was saying was true, it was proof of all the evidence before them. They were dealing with something truly otherworldly. C2 began to cry as she begged.

"Pl-pleas Ainz-sama, Overlord of Death, grant me my wish, Kill me, let me die for real."

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Ainz didn't seem shocked, only waving a hand in dismissal.

"Hmph! What's in it for me? If you want anything, you have to earn it. Work for me, and I will grant you a true death."

C2's eyes went blank, she couldn't believe it. The death see has been searching for all this time now stands before her, and yet, she still must work for it.

"B-but, but."

"I have heard enough. It saddens me to hear you could not bear the weight of immortality, but in the end it doesn't matter. Lelouch, you wanted to know why I am really contacting you, listen to me carefully, do you know what the 4 barriers to life are?"

C2 mind was at a stand still, thankfully Ainz had started things back on topic. Lelouch was now back to work trying to understand the situation.

"I am not familiar with them."

Ainz continued on with his pre-written speech, trying to make things abstract enough so that it could fool a genius like Lelouch.

"Very well. The first barrier to life is energy, for single cell life to generate enough energy to allow for more complex cell structures."

"I see, such as how the mitochondria allowed for the development of multicellular organism, and for organisms to later evolve."

"Er, hm, yes, that is correct. Second is for life to gain enough intelligence to do more with their lives."

"So intelligent life, why does that matter?"

"Think of it as the goal for life to be to try to conquer a galaxy, to become something which can amuse me."

"Amuse you? Is that all life is to you?"

"Indeed. Make no mistake, should you try to betray me, I'll make the idea of hell sound like heaven after I'm finished with you. Without life, things get boring around here."

"What does that have to do with the war. What do any of these limitations have to do with the war?!"

"I was just getting there. Step three, is life needs to overcome its self destructive behavior. These wars for example. I have left humanity to its own devices for far too long. Right now, your world is at a typing point in technological development. Soon weapons of mass destruction will be developed, and humanity will likely destroy itself and the world with them."

"I see, so you want to stop that from happening, but why do you care about this world then."

"That relates to the final barrier to life, _**Me.**_ "

The air in the room got heavy as Ainz made it clear just how high he was positioned in terms of control. He was the master of this conversation, no, he was the supreme being of the universe as far as Lelouch was concerned. Ainz continued.

"I get the final say. Right now, life is still young in this universe, your kind has yet to make contact with any other intelligent races, but until there are enough races to keep me amused I must protect you from yourself."

"Is that so? Why not just set humanity back with a natural disaster then?"

"I have already done that, but now I don't want to stall anymore. This time around I want to nominate you to be the new king."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you Lelouch. With you working for me, I want you to ban and end all military development. I want to see the world try to work on peace rather than war, to get it ready for an age with other creatures and races."

"I, uh, I see. So if I work to make a weapons free world, you'll help me end Britannia."

"I will."

Lelouch remained still for a moment. C2 was still half traumatized when something brought her back to reality. It was Lelouch, he was still holding her, no, it wasn't just that. He was quietly laughing. His chuckle were like coughs at first. "Lelouch?" Suddenly Lelouch erupted into mad laughter, catching Ainz off guard. _What the hell is this about?! Shouldn't he be scared?_

Lelouch let go of his hold on C2, now that she could sit up on her own, and he rose to his feet still laughing. Lelouch pulled off his mask, as he held his hands out laughing to the whole world beyond the walls of the room. Even Ainz was getting a bit nervous by the evil laugh coming from the boy.

Eventually, Lelouch regained control over himself, but he was not calmed yet. His skin looked like it lost a bit of its color as an evil aura surrounded him, but his eyes were as bright as ever, as he looked to Ainz with a wicked and twisted smile of a mastermind. He continued to wear this evil smirk as he bowed before the supreme being.

"The Eldest son of the late Consort Marianne, 17th in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service. It would seem that the forces of the universe are generously favorable to me. I would gladly serve you, Lord Ainz, if it means it will help me make a more gentler world for my sister."

 _What about his sister? I remember a mention of it in the report, but is that the real reason he's doing all this? It can't be. But what's with that wicked look on his face?_

Finally, Albedo and Demiurge couldn't hold back anymore as they both began to chuckle. Lelouch scowled at them as he still continued to kneel. Ainz gave them an annoyed look.

"Is something the matter?"

Demiurge gave a response. "No, my lord. For give us, but it seems that our guest here doesn't fully understand the truth."

"Oh, could you then please explain it to our guests here?" _And to me!?_

"Certainly, Ainz-sama. Lelouch Vi Britannia, listen closely. Fate isn't just fortunate to you, it was by Ainz design."

Lelouch chirped up, "Oh?"

"Lord Ainz is the ruler of all the other Supreme Beings, his intellect put him above all others. I don't know how far in advance Ainz plans go, but everything so far has perfectly lead to this moment. It seems when ever I have new information ready, Ainz has already anticipate and drafted new plans to accommodate. So it is only natural that the forces that let you to eventually visiting us this night were by Ainz design."

Ainz panicked, _What the hell is Demiurge going on about._

Lelouch Still squinted at the demon in glasses to see if what he said range true. "Even my geass?"

He was asking Ainz, who quickly had to come up with something.

"Mh? I ah, yes. I do believe I mentioned something earlier about how amusing it is to have limitations. I was actually hinting at all the weaknesses of your geass. As you see, we have much greater powers in hand. But it was your geass that let you accelerate your plans, right?"

That's when C2 chipped in, "Wait, are you saying you did that?"

"Indeed. I actually have a few other items ready for you, if you are willing to accept them."

Lelouch, still kneeling, bowed his head and ask. "That is very generous of you, my lord, but why all this?"

"I got tired of waiting, so I decided to speed things up. But I am not saying you should be swift about things either. I will not give you Nazarick's full power, you must have some limits to work around and amuse me with, but I don't want you dying either."

"I see. Very well. Thank you for the gracious gifts, lord Ainz."

"Now I need to know that you are willing to do what needs to be done. That you stand for Nazarick."

"What is Nazarick, pre say, my lord?"

"This is Nazarick. This room, this world, all the floors of Nazarick. Nazarick is the peak of existence. Should Nazarick fall, the universe itself shall fall. If you like, I could give you a tour to show you what I mean."

"Would calling it heaven be a possible Synonym."

Albedo stepped in, "Heaven is for humans, be glad such a lower life form such as yourself has been graced with being allowed in Nazarick."

While Lelouch's mind was stuck on the lower life form comment, Ainz chuckled at the outburst, to his own surprise, before continuing on.

"Now, now Albedo. What she says is true, this place is not a safe haven for the dead, if that is what you are asking. But it is the best place in the practical universe, if that's what you wanted to know."

"I see, thank you."

"If that is all, would you like to get into the details of what plans you have for the future, _Zero?_ "

Lelouch and Ainz spent a good deal of time making strategies, and planning things out. And they worked out a few favorous deals. Ainz wanted to test various things, since his NCP's didn't know much about the world outside Nazarick. This included captured prisoners of war, spending some of the 10 billion dollars for stuff for Nazarick to use in a crop experiment, which really was for Ainz to through into the recycle bin to make money. For Lelouch, he would be allowed scrolls, to be able to request for Hanzo's and Death Knights, the possibility to have a decoy made in his image, as well as to have a security squad secretly keep watch over Nunnally. Things were falling right into place for both of them.

As Lelouch continued into the details of his plans, Ainz got a bit nervous. It seemed Lelouch really wanted to destroy Britannia, and Ainz was stuck helping him. But as long as Lelouch was doing the work, Ainz wasn't too concerned as long as he stayed in the shadows where it was safe. With that they planned out some operations for the future. It would seem that there was an issue. If Nazarick helped like they planned for, they would eventually have to explain themselves, Lelouch needs Ainz to announce his presence. It seemed Lelouch need Ainz to come out and announced the end of area 11 and the creation of something new. It was all way to big for Ainz. He didn't like the idea, but they would see how things go.

Eventually they ran out of time, so the two rejoined the rest of the Black Knights. They said their goodbyes before teleporting them again to the now normally destroyed park. As one last check, Ainz asked Sebas if the knights seemed convinced. Indeed they were, and Ainz was happy to report they had made Lelouch a happy subordinate as well. The night was very successful, and no one expects less. And Demiurge was convince that Ainz if at the very least, hand picked Lelouch if not created him somehow, but he still needed more proof of Ainz plans.

(This chapter was way too long, and took too many hours today, I got nothing done but I didn't want to leave the main meeting incomplete. hope it all makes sense :3 )


End file.
